Various alumina-silicate catalysts have been known for various alkylations of aromatic compounds, such as the X- or Y- type zeolites described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897. The alkylation of toluene with methanol in the presence of a cation exchanged zeolite has been described by Yashima et al in the Journal of Catalysis, Vol 26, 303-312 (1972), with styrene and ethylbenzene included in products produced.